


[fanvid] and now all is dark and empty

by lotesse



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Grey Havens, M/M, Post-Quest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: But I have been too deeply hurt, Sam. I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so, Sam, when things are in danger: someone has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[fanvid] and now all is dark and empty

title: and now all is dark and empty  
video: The Lord of the Rings  
audio: "The Hill" by Markéta Irglová  
length: 3:04  
summary: But I have been too deeply hurt, Sam. I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so, Sam, when things are in danger: someone has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them  
password: elbereth


End file.
